


RoyalChaos||Smooch

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random one shot of Ze and Chilled being dorks, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> [Share it on Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://raakxhyr.tumblr.com/post/145476310527/zeroyalchaos-smooch-random-one-shot)

It was just the night after a trek through Central Park. Anthony and Steven were in a room that was shared by the Canadian himself and their friend John. Anthony and the other Anthony were in a room just down the hall. 

 

With John getting ready to sleep, the two started quietly recording silly segments together, a few times, though, with Anthony inching closer and closer to Steven a few times. The first part ended up with Anthony moving in really fast, really close, Steven caught off guard though instead of backing away, he had stared at him and smiled.

 

A brief smooching joke was made and forgotten- well, mostly- as the recording went on and the two then recorded several more segments side by side. A few brushes of their hands, some touch of shoulders. Steven, a few times off camera, had rested against Anthony briefly as they tried to think up of random things to say, unable to hold back the smiles on their faces and the chuckles that had been tried to have been held back- to failure, of course, as the two giggled and stifled the noise.

 

A few times Steven’s hand had just brushed against Anthony’s bum, whether by him moving in or Anthony stepping close. The two glanced at each other now and then, though with Steven’s cheeks growing pink in split seconds, he went to try and look off to the side as best he could without feeling embarrassed. On the other hand, Anthony stared ever longingly down at him, warm chocolate searching green, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Anthony couldn’t help but start to widen that smile to a grin whenever the shorter would try to hold back his laugh. He couldn’t help staring at him when he was thinking, wondering just what he was thinking about – probably something nerdy – and admiring the peaceful look on his face with lips gently parted.

 

By the time it was over, the two had wrapped up, Steven having finally cleared his bed of souvenirs, he walked Anthony over to the door with a biting-lip smile and he adjusted his blazer at the neck, whispering a soft, quick “wait!” and grabbing Anthony’s wrist.

Anthony turned and raised his eyebrow, wondering what secret Steven had wished to tell him before he left the room. Was it about John? Was it something embarrassing that he just wanted to let off? Was it something he had forgotten? Maybe it-

 

A bright pink flared up on the Italian’s cheeks as soft lips came in contact and just as quickly went away. He stammered, stuttered, unable to mutter anything intelligent as he stared down at the Canadian. 

When he caught the shy, embarrassed but proud look on the other’s face, Anthony couldn’t help but grin and pull him into a hug, kissing his cheek back in return.

 

“Just a nice way for us Italians to say hi and bye. And maybe I love you, too.” Anthony sent Steven a wink and left the room with his heart racing, grin plastered on his face.

 

The same went for Steven, who returned having to remove his blazer and strip down to some sleeping shorts when he saw John smiling at him tiredly on his own bed, though the fire in his eyes meant otherwise.

“What?” the Canadian asked quietly, trying to hide his smile as he slipped into the sheets of his bed, but stayed sitting up, knowing full well he was unable to hide the blush on his face and the bright red of his nose.

“You are adorable, you know that?” John teased as he quickly scampered to Steven’s side of the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress, turning to the shorter with a grin. “Now tell me what happened.”

Steven looked at the other and sighed when he saw that there was no escaping this situation, smiled, threw a pillow at him, and agreed. “Well, you see I…”


End file.
